Una situación incomoda
by deeesSireee
Summary: No hablábamos, yo no quería iniciar una conversación y él no daba tintes de querer hacerlo, lo único que se dijo de manera baja y distraída fueron las estaciones que eran nuestros destinos, no necesitaba saber más, pero si quería saber más, ese chico comenzaba a interesarme. TIRA USUK


**Disclamer:** Ni Hetalia, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos.

**Una situación incomoda **

.

.

.

Era tarde, muy tarde, seguramente llegaría cin retraso de nuevo al trabajo y mi jefe volvería a reñirme, puntualizando lo incorrecto que eso era y que si volvía a cometer semejante falta estaría de patitas en la calle.

La hora pico estaba en el punto más alto, las personas hacían un enorme tumulto delante de las boleteras y uno aun más grande delante de las entradas al andén, no importaba, eso era totalmente normal y algo muy común para mí, lo vivía el día a día y eso no podía detenerme a mi llegada el señor Smith daba mucho más miedo molesto que un montón de personas desconocidas sobre ti.

El subterráneo tardaba y demasiado, tanto que la congestión de personas se hacía mucho más grande conforme el tiempo pasaba precoz; podía ya verlo a lo lejos sus luces ya iluminaban el oscuro corredor, miré mi reloj de muñeca ¡Qué suerte! Si me apresuraba podría llegar a la oficina sin mucho retardo, debía subir a ese tren si o si, no quería más retardos y regaños del regordete hombre que era mi boss. No importaban un poco de sofocos, la estación en la que me bajaba era algo lejos, pero podría con ello.

Cuando por fin el vagón abrió las puertas ante mí y ante el millar de personas que esperaban, entré precipitadamente sin notar mucho las personas que ya estaban dentro, caminé hacía la puerta que estaba contraría por la que antes había entrado, veía distraídamente por la ventana que daba al andén notando como muchos que aun no subían corrían a las entradas de los vagones para poder hacerlo. Tan inmerso estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté un pequeño golpe sobre mi pecho, logrado por una mata despeinada de cabellos cenizos –Lo siento- Fue lo único que expresé, ese chico de verdosos ojos que recién notaba ni siquiera contestó y se limitó a voltearse a otro lado, no me importó mucho en ese momento, simplemente me limite a alejarme lo suficiente (y lo que el tumulto de gente me permitía) de él como para ya no molestarle.

En la siguiente estación, mucha más gente luchaba por subir y bajar de los vagones, tantos eran los golpes y empujones que me hacían moverme más hacía el frente, contra aquel muchacho que se distraía cambiando la canción en su reproductor mp3, cosa que dejó de lado al notar como mi pecho golpeaba contra su nariz − ¿Podría hacerme el favor de alejarse aunque sea un poco? –Sabía lo que el muchacho deseaba al pedirme aquello, pero no podía darle el gusto, tanta gente hacía que me pegara más contra su delgado cuerpo que era el obstáculo entre la puerta y yo –Hay demasiada gente, lo siento− Fue mi respuesta remarcando lo obvio, tintaba en esta mi creciente vergüenza y malestar, al igual que para él, la situación no me gustaba en absoluto. Tal parece que eso fue suficiente para el muchacho, que por su acento pude adivinar que era ingles y alguien muy correcto cabía destacar tal punto.

Pasaron los minutos y con ellos las estaciones y peor aun con eso vino el nuevo tumulto de personas que entraban al subterráneo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se oprimiera más contra ese delgado ingles que sin decir nada simplemente fruncía un poco más sus cejas. Díganme loco pero en esos momentos, se veía demasiado lindo, la vergüenza que sentía se dejaba ver en sus mejillas y sus blancas manos que empujaban mi pecho algo lejos de su persona, cosa que era inútil porque el peso de toda la gente me oprimía cada vez contra él. Poco a poco se fue rindiendo e impulsado por los movimientos bruscos que hacía el vagón se fue sosteniendo de mi para poder mantener su equilibrio, aunque aquello me avergonzaba su cercanía no me molestaba en demasía, le dejaba sostenerse mientras yo tomaba cualquier tubo a mi alcance, simplemente para lograr ser de sostén a los dos. En la siguiente estación el espacio entre nosotros era nulo, el chico cejón prácticamente me abrazaba y yo mismo me había tomado la libertad de sostener su hombro para evitar que siguiera trastabillando en las bruscas paradas que lograba el subway.

No hablábamos, yo no quería iniciar una conversación y el no daba tintes de querer hacerlo, lo único que se dijo de manera baja y distraída fueron las estaciones que eran nuestros destinos, no necesitaba saber más, pero si quería saber más, ese chico comenzaba a interesarme. Con el pasar de las estaciones no dejaba de ver aquellos verdes ojos que me hipnotizaban, el tumulto de gente quedaba de lado cuando ese chico me dirigía su mirada y soltaba un pequeño suspiro, que captaba mi total atención como si fuera el grito más fuerte.

Los frenos del tren se accionaron, habíamos llegado a la siguiente estación y tan ensimismado estaba en mi compañero de viaje que no conté con el golpe de aquella regordeta mochila que me hizo trastabillar y terminar dándome un golpe contra la dura y fría puerta, logrando llevarme de encuentro al bajo ingles que se golpeó la nuca, o al menos eso mascullaba en maldiciones. −¿Estás bien?− Cuestioné mientras volteaba hacia abajo para verificar el estado del rubio, este sólo se limitó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido y asentir un par de veces sin decir más. Poco a poco ambos nos dimos cuenta de la situación que la suerte se había encargado de darnos, podía sentir su tibio aliento contra mis labios, los cuales enseguida mordí con fuerza, a lo que él solamente pasó saliva de manera sonora, las mejillas del muchacho comenzaban a tornarse de nueva cuenta rojas y eso solamente se impulsaba a acercarme más a esos rosados labios que se abrían un poco, como si esperasen ser raptados por los míos. Podría jurar que en esos momentos sentía el aterciopelado tacto de esos cerezos sobre los propios, los cuales movía lentamente, deseosos de más de ese toque tan sublime que había descubierto.− 59 Street-Columbus Circle− La voz pregrabada y nasal se dejó oír por las bocinas a lo largo del vagón. Poco a poco los delgados dedos de mi acompañante se resbalaron por mi corbata y fueron soltándola −1937-9002 y mi nombre es Arthur− Con una corta sonrisa se alejó de mí y con maestría se abrió paso por aquel montón de personas, saliendo del vagón por fin, mi cuerpo sólo atinó a voltear y buscar con la mirada aquel menudo cuerpo, el cual captó alejándose a paso seguro.

Repasé una y otra vez aquel número telefónico en mi cabeza, definitivamente llamaría a Arthur en un futuro.

**.**

**.**

**Ok, hasta aquí llega esta pequeña tira cómica, USUK  
>Dato curioso: esto realmente pasó, obviando que lo del casi beso no, pero lo demás si, ella se aferraba a mí con fuerza y eso fue genial, casi me enamoro, agradezco a esa bajita desconocida por darme la inspiración que necesitaba esta fan loca (¿?) <strong>


End file.
